Fatal Frame:Heroes of Horror
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Andy Barclay and Jamie Lloyd found themselves in a dark neighborhood that is forbidden, and there is a mysterious mansion that holds fear and answers. Obtaining the camera that holds special powers, Andy must find Jamie from the forbidden mansion and neighborhood, but there are ghosts and two certain enemies waiting for the children to come to them...


***Fatal Frame: Heroes of Horror***

* * *

***Chapter 1: Andy Barclay and Jamie Lloyd/Crimson Butterfly***

* * *

In Illinois, Haddonfield, in the season of fall where Halloween is in a few weeks, and decorations were all over town, pumpkins were in place outside. Costumes are selling out in stores, and candy was bought early for the trick or treaters.  
At the foster center, children are outside playing with laughter, but two others aren't joining in the party. From the window, there is a young 9 year old boy named Andy Barclay, watching kids around his age play. A young 10 year old girl named Jamie Lloyd came in the room. They both have a lot in common.  
Andy was the victim of the evil Good Guy doll, named Chucky. His real name is Charles Lee Ray, a notorious Lakeshore Strangler. Andy had been through a lot since that day. The last time, Chucky was blown up back at the Good Guy factory with Kyle. It's been a year since that day. Kyle, however, she was away to live with her friend and Andy had to be placed all the way in Haddonfield, Illinois. He heard stories about the serial killer named Michael Myers living around, never dies, according to Jamie's story. He is very far away from his mother, Karen Barclay.  
Jamie was the target of her own uncle, and lost her voice once, but she now found it last Halloween. Michael Myers is still out there somewhere. It's been two years, and never found Jamie. Her foster sister, Rachael, was killed last Halloween, same as Tina who sacrificed herself to save Jamie. Her family and friends are gone forever. Jamie is the only family member left of Michael.  
Two children are safe from their enemies. Ever since they met, they get along well, and never think of each as crazy. Andy was glad that he found someone who's been through like him, and Jamie felt the same way. They eat lunch together, play games, and laugh at each other's jokes. They are best friends. But, they knew that one of them will be adopted someday and never see each other again. Andy told Jamie that he promise her that he will visit her often. That made Jamie feel better.

"Hi, Andy." Jamie greeted and sat next to him. Andy turned his head to face her and smiled.

"Hey, Jamie. How are you today?" He asked.

"Oh, the usual. You?" Jamie replied. Andy shrugged a bit. They look to see children continue to play outside. "I was going to ask you, Andy. Do you want to go trick or treating with me?"

"...But, I don't have a costume." Andy said. "And, I don't know who I want to be if I want to dress up in a costume."

"We can ask Stanley. He has a costume. He doesn't want to go out trick or treating, so you can ask him if you want to borrow his costume for one night." Jamie suggested with a smile. "He has a Scarecrow costume from Wizard of Oz." Andy made a look like he didn't want to be the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. Not a Scarecrow fan, but he loves the movie itself.

"No, but thanks. I'll think of something. If only we could go to the store sometime to find me a costume. So, what are you gonna be this year?" Andy said.

"Maybe something different than cute. Like a vampire or a witch. I don't know." Jamie said with a shrug. Just then, a woman with blonde hair came in the room. Andy and Jamie turned to her in silent. She's the caretaker of the foster center. She always have her eyes on Andy and Jamie. "Ms. Kinney?" Jamie asked.

"Why aren't you two outside?" The woman asks with a look. "It's a nice, warm day out."

"...We don't feel like it." Andy said. "We don't fit in with them." Jamie nodded in agreement. Ms. Kinney sighed a bit. She always wanted them to be outside and play, but as always, they said the same thing to her. They don't fit in. They're not normal like the rest since their own stories.

"I know you two have been through a lot, but...that's all in the past." Ms. Kinney said. "Now, please go outside and play. Just do your own thing together." The two children looked at each other in silent. Andy got up and walked out of the room as Jamie is following him. Ms. Kinney watched them with a smile.

* * *

Outside with the children, Andy and Jamie watched the other kids play by sitting under the tree to be in the shade. Jamie then saw a red butterfly that glows a bit ahead of her behind the fence. Curious, Jamie got up and went up to the fence and found a gap to get through. Andy watched her in confusion and about to follow her, but he looked back at the building. If he stays, the caretaker will be asking about Jamie. Andy had to follow her. He went through the gap and saw Jamie running towards the woods, following the red butterfly.

"Jamie!" Andy called, running after his friend. "Jamie! Come back!" He passes the trees and try to keep up with Jamie who continues to run after the butterfly. The foster care is far behind now. Andy calls out Jamie, but the girl never stops at pace. It's like she was in trance and never hear his voice. What's happening right now? Where is Jamie going? "Jamie! Come back!" Andy called. He stopped when he looked up at the sky. It's already getting dark? It was bright out earlier, wasn't it? The sun was setting. Andy looked ahead and found Jamie stopping at the top of the hill like she was seeing a view of the city. He ran up to her and gasped at the sight of what he and Jamie are seeing right now. No city, no town. But, it's a neighborhood. Very deserted and spooky. The trees are dark and dead, and the houses are all two stories. But, one of them are bigger. There's a dark mansion behind the neighborhood.

"I never saw a place like that before..." Jamie said. "The butterfly...it...it's gone. It wants us to come here for a reason."

"Jamie, we can't be here. We have to go back to the foster center." Andy said, pulling her hand. "Come on. Let's go." But, Jamie pointed at the red butterfly that is now flying around her and Andy. So crimson, and so beautiful to look at. The children saw the butterfly flying away from them to get to the dark neighborhood. Then, there are more crimson butterflies flying by the kids. One of them landed on the chest of Jamie's. Andy turned to see the butterfly now turn into a lasso around her neck and disappeared! Andy's eyes grew wide and took a step back. What just happened?

"Andy? What's wrong?" Jamie asked. She seemed unaware of what happened. Andy licked his lips and turn to see the butterflies going to the neighborhood. There's something about this place that needs to be found. But, Andy didn't want to do this.

"Come on, Jamie. We have to get back." Andy told Jamie, but she's already gone. She ran down the hill to follow the path that leads the neighborhood. "Jamie! Wait! Come back!" Andy called and ran after her. Butterflies are around him. What's the meaning of them? And why are they red? There's something odd and different about them. All that matters is to bring Jamie back to the foster care.


End file.
